Fool Hearted
by Kera445
Summary: A Draconian, willing to do almost anything to get what is hers, is sent as an assassin. Failing is not part of the deal for her. What remains of her old life hangs in the balance. How far is she willing to go when someone new steps in, at first only as a target...but why? I am sorry for OOCness if there is any. :C
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a dark blue that could only be achieved at night, with the stars twinkling high above and the streets far below it seemed all to peaceful. Than soft wing beats came into range, and as they died footfall took their place.

"About time you came." I said to the hatchling standing before me.

"Forgive me your magistrate." he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Forget it, now to the mater at hand. What is it my uncle wants this time?"

"He needs you to go and find a boy by the name of Yugi Moutou."

"And. . ." I prompted knowing there was more to be told than this.

"And to assassinate him before he is able to find out about our existence."

"Tell him this, it will be done and he has to be ready to free his captives."

"Yes your magistrate." And with that he spreads out leathery bronze wings and flies off and into the chill night air.

I knew that the Kame Game shop was not a long flight from here, but I was felling lazy that night so I stayed on the roof top looking to the stars. Wandering if something could already know that race existed, and if there is where are they? Could they have died long ago and the secret of my race with them? If so than how can this Yugi Moutou be a problem, and at that one big enough to send me in? Was it when I was still a hatchling all the uncountable years ago? Why was he wanted dead, I mean he is the king of games and all but this game is one that I never have lost, not a one and he was only a pawn on a much larger field, a squire in knights armor if you will. So let's see what I can remember of this Yugi Moutou, he is a kind and caring person, never really fights unless need be, innocent, and polite, all and all the perfect human. Than how can he be on the verge of discovering my race once more? Thunder rumbles in the distance and I know I can't stay up here in a storm, it's far to dangerous. Standing up I was a good 6'4" and that's not even the max height recorded, at some 9'6". We literally look down on the humans and their so called "advancements", just the thought made me snort. I can tell you now where they are we were 500 years ago. A light drizzle hits my scales, I pick up my cloak and move to the stare-well, silver scales reflecting the night sky perfectly. Upon opining the door to the stares I see someone on the way up. Crap what do I do?! I can't let myself be seen by being to close to him.

By the time I make my decision it's to late for me. I felt a strong hand around my snout and a pull down, I resist of course but I am only one and my snout was clamped shut. I try to lash out with claws and tail but to no avail, my clawed hands were bound and he had a foot on my tail. With one last desperate attempt to free myself I unfold my wings and with a tremendous effort manage to get myself three feet off the ground, an advantage I was glad to have. I twist and writhe making myself hard to hold on to. Finally he lets go of me, I propel myself back a good four feet and wait standing posed and ready to fight if not kill. He took a step forward and I let a deep, low full throated growl slip between my teeth. He was unfazed and continued his approach on me. . .big mistake. He tries to punch me but I block it, again he try's to punch me but to no avail on his part of it. Was I supposed to even be trying? Next he try's to kick and again to no avail. This was now nothing more than a game to me, a ridicules act by this hostile human. I desired the game to end but he just kept on fighting. Ok end of game. . .now. I swing my tail to meat his chest and with the impact came the loud cracking of bones, manly I say ribs. The rain had grown heavier now and a scare on my back had reopened, I was now in so much pain that I could have wanted death to come for me. But I had a job to do, one that might be able to save my brother. My brother, like me is a Sivak Draconian, our scales like our name are silver. I knew we were created to be killers, but I can't seem to live up to this. . .my brother was the one who would kill on command but I took my time, fitting on my own terms. I kill because I wish to free my brother, mother, and father from my uncle's grasp. Not as simple as it sounds, trust me I've been at it for years now. I can't think on that to long, I need to get this done and fast. I pull up my hood up to cover my snout and begin to descend the stares my claws clicking on the stone. The stares were cold under my claws as I walk down, water seeps though the stone above dripping onto my hood. I here the scuff of feet on the stone one level below. Now who could that be? The foot steps grew nearer, than he came into view. He was short even for a human, and had wild hair of red, black, and gold. He wore a blue jacket over a black shirt, and blue jeans but the thing that stood out was-I think it was-the millennium puzzle. Here right before me was Yugi Moutou. Why is he here? Oh well makes my job a lot simpler. I unsheathe my daggers ever so silently it could have been a mouse on thick carpet.

"Who. . .?" I give him no time to finish his sentience, and I had him pined to the wall. . .my daggers at his throat.

"Who are you?" He managed.

"I am the sealer of fates, and the breaker of hearts." I responded.

"Who are. . .you?" He managed again.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you, sorry." A droplet of blood runs down his neck, and my lizard-like tongue flicked out to collect it. His blood had an almost sweet taste to it.

"What. . .are you?" Than light pours from the millennium puzzle, and so does heat.

"Agh!" I gasped letting him go. I looked at him in confusion, and for some reason he looked more. . .well more.

"What do you want with us?" He grabbed me from underneath the jaw and brought me down to him. As a plus his voice was deeper, more commanding. He then pulls down my hood and I hiss bring my talons up to hide my face, but all in vain.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm not aloud to say." I respond.

"Come now, do tell."

"I can't, and may this be the death of you!" I lash out and he jumps back but not unscathed, three of my claws had met and left gashes in his clothing. Again I struck out and again I barely connect. Ok aggravating. I decided to not fight him as the larger draconian in such a confined space. And I faze to look human even though I'm still a draconian at heart. I had silver hair that was more of a refined silk-like quality, and eyes that were still the same. . .gold. I grab his shoulders and push him to the wall. I was panting heavily by this time as was he.

"I'm truly sorry, I must do this to you." I said and my eyes reflected my true sadness.

"Why must you?" He chocked.

"For my brother, mother, and father." 'Always tell the truth to a dead man.' that was my fathers motto.

"Isn't there another way?" I took a minuet to think, and slowly I nodded my head.

"One and only one other way, but it will include you."

"Than I'm in as long as I don't get killed along the way."

I giggled a sound like an elves, sweet yet eerie. I let him up off the wall only to find he is to weak from loss of blood to stand. I lay him down and pull off his jacket and shirt reveling the three lines I had left from my second attempt at his life, they were deeper than anticipated maybe a good half inch deep and going from shoulder to hip. I knew time was running out for him and for his only chance of survival. I place my tongue to the edge of his wounds and drag it along, the silky sweet taste of his blood filling my mouth. He gasped as my lips gently traveled up the wounds. I felt his hands grasp my back trying to stop me, but I continued at a lazy pace. Now he had his eyes closed but not in pain, his hands move one to my neck the other to small of my back. I gasp as he pushes me closer to him till I was forced to stop, and look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked in return.

"Well fixing you up silly."

"What?"

"My saliva holds special properties, mostly for healing."

"But why not just take me to a hospital?"

"Do you really think any person that has fought one of my kin would really live though the first in counter?"

"Depends on who they are."

"It could be Hercules and as long as he came out with at lest one scratch he would die within the hour."

"How come?"

"Our talons are sparsely coated in a fine layer of poison."

He says no more and I continue my work on his wounds. Once that was clean I went to the small cut on his neck with was still bleeding profusely. Placing my lips over the wound I began to just slightly suck on it. He moaned and that brings a smirk to my face. I travel down his neck and to his collar bone and trail my tongue along it to but not for the same reason as I had before. He brought one hand to my shoulder, not that I minded. I soon feel heat travel up my body. Strange I have never felt that before. I think I. . .no oh no. This can't be happening to me. Yugi than forces me onto my back moving his other hand to my shoulder as well. He moved in closer and kissed my neck, I felt his hips grind against mine and I moan. How is he able to do this to me? I mean I'm not even human.

"St. . .stop pleas." I begged.

"Why. . .?" He asked breathlessly.

"You're forgetting I'm not human."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. I'm not like you, my race we . . .females KILL our mates. . .and I don't want you to meet the same fate."

"Oh I see." He reluctantly gets off of me and helps me to my feet.

Once I stand up my scare that I had gotten as a hatchling reopened and I gritted my teeth in pain as I fell to one knee. The scare I had gotten in a war between humans and my race. I had led my people well but in the end without the dragons full support we were crushed. I remember it as clearly as one would see the sky on a cloudless day.

[ People scream their final scream as one by one we were all cut down. My second in command at the time was a young Bozak or bronze Draconian named Leon. Leon was a good leader and an even better friend. Suddenly there came a bang like a cannon shot and a large explosion took out our right flank.

"We must get to the trees it's our only chance!" I shouted to Leon.

"No we flee now we lose our home land, we must stay and fight!" He shouted back over the roar of a plane as it flue over head.

"I know that but we must fall back or lose all our men!"

"But we can win this if we can just out think them!"

"Leon, listen to yourself!"

"Toran I know what I'm doing!" Toran a nick-name he had come up with in training.

"Leon, no don't do it! I beg of you don't do it!" But I was to late to change his mind so I follow suet and faze human with him, and before he can run off I grab him and force him to me.

"Leon know this. . .I will always come for you." I putt my hands to the sides of his head an pull him into a passionate kiss. He was stunned but returned the kiss just so. He put his hands in my hair blood stained it may be.

"Don't leave me Leon, please."

"Toran. . .I'm sorry, but for your own safety stay here away from the battle fled."

"Leon no. . .please no." Tears were falling down my cheeks now, leaving clean streaks in the dark grime.

"Toran know this. . .I will always love you, and I will always come back to you." He runs off looking like a young Sergeant mayor of the opposing side. Than a cannon blast and the cannon ball is headed straight for me, and my remaining troops. "Retreat!" I shout over the screams of dieing men and gun shoots.

We turn and run for the trees, I was still on the ground when it hit only fifteen feet from me. The shrapnel cut deep into my back as I was thrown to the ground by the force of it. Than all was black. . . I remember waking up in a hospital. My vision was blurry at best but I could I have sworn that it was Leon sitting beside the bed.] I groan as I open my eyes and try to sit up, but a hand stays me and I look to see who it was. And to my astonishment it was Yugi Moutou.

"Wha. . .what happened?" I stammered.

"You passed out."

" I see."

We were silent and wondering on our own thoughts. I may be a draconian but my heart was not as cold as you would think. First there was Leon and now. . .well I'm no sure about him yet. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yugi Moutou pulling me to my feet, and I complied. I now stood as a human girl in a red tunic and cloak.

"First things first," he said as we moved down the stares, "we need to get you some new clothing."

I knew he was right, so I didn't argue about going to a store that night. Yugi was quick to notice that I only really cared for blue jeans and natural colors. So now I had plenty to wear. He than led me, despite my protests about the hour and that it was not the best thing for his grandpa to see me, to the Kame Game shop where he and his grandpa lived. The bell on the door rang as we entered the shop. I could see multiple games on the shelves and even some in boxes.

"Grandpa, I brought company." Yugi called. I heard the old man before I even saw him. Yes his foot fall was loud enough for me to hear as a human.

"Yugi tell me where have you. . ." He trailed off once he saw me. I was still in my tunic despite Yugi's protests, and in this light my silver hair gleamed. This only made my golden eyes stand out more, and as for footwear, I had no need for it. His staring caused me to blush a deep crimson, which only made me even more embarrassed.

"Sorry if I stare, it's just. . .I mean. . .Yugi where did you find her?" Asked Mr. Moutou.

"Near Kaiba's, why?" He responded.

"No reason."

"Grandpa what are you thinking?" Questioned Yugi.

"Where dose she live?" Yugi only shrugged.

"I live no where in particular." I stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we excluded you."

"No need. I'm used to it."

"How come?" I didn't answer.

"Come now do tell an old man."

"Let me just say its not a pretty story."

"Oh I don't mind." I looked at Yugi and he just shrugged. Oh well might as well get it over with. "Fine you've twisted my tail, I'll tell. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"[It was late and I was with an old friend of mine by the name of Leon. He was the second In command under only me. We were in my tent working to come up with a strategy to win a war that had been raging all over our territory. They had taken most of our forces hostage and were now looking for me and Leon along with the our remaining three hundred troops. "If we can get them to follow us into this pass we can cut them down one by one." Stated Leon, I knew he was right but it seemed predictable.

"Leon maybe we can send in a small reconnaissance team and blow their camp sky high." I suggested, "After all we could just kill them all at once and not have to fight."

"Maybe it could work. Maybe it could not."

"Well every thing now has a risk factor to it, just some more so than others." I waited for him to respond.

"Alright let's get a group ready and move out before dawn." Once we had our group we set out. We ran though the forest that separated the camps and looked at the camp with wonder. It was way larger than what had been reported.

"I thought it was only half this size." I whispered to Leon.

"Oh well no time to turn back now, come on." He whispered back.

"Alright, let's move out!" I whispered to the rest.

We moved thought the shadows as silently as was humanly possible, because at the time we all looked like humans. Only difference was the metallic hair colors ranging from gold to brass. We planted our little IEDs and began to move on when I noted one of us was missing. I told the others to go back to the camp and get the rest of the men up and ready for the fight of their lives. I took of running down one row after another, after another, but still no sigh of Leon.

"Help, please someone help me!" It sounded like Leon's voice.

Than a scream, muffled though it was sounded out it had to be him it just had to be Leon. By the time I see him he's strapped down to a chair with his mouth gagged. Seeing me he sakes his head and struggles against his bonds, trying to tell me something. I shake my head, I wasn't leaving without him. Rushing to his side I pull the gag out of his mouth, and begin work on cutting his bonds.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered.

"Well its not like I could leave you, now, how did this happen to you? After all you're one of the best."

"They caught me by surprise, but you must go. Go now when you still can!"

"Leon, shut up ok. For the last time I'm not leaving without you."

"Thank you Toran. I guess that was the human part of me talking." He was silent from than on, as I cut him from his bounds. I was on his last bound when the lights clicked on. They were so bright, it was almost blinding.

"Stop right there miss!" Shouted a voice from above.

"What the heck?" I whispered to Leon.

"I tried to tell you. It was a trap, and I was the bate. I'm sorry, oh so sorry," He whispered back.

"It's not your fault."

"Stop talking you two! We have you surrounded!" The voice shouted again. The knife blade was still under the fabric that bound Leon, if I was quick enough I could free Leon and we could try to fight out way out. The chances were slim to none, but it might be worth the risk. "Toran go leave me and save yourself. Go, get out of here." Said Leon.

"Leon shut up, I told you I'm not leaving without you at my side. Now get ready."

"Toran I'm not worth the risk."

"No really shut up, you know me better than that." Leon was silent, but he was tense and ready to bolt. "Now," came my rushed whisper.

I cut though the fabric, and Leon jumped to his feet and with that we bolt. Running though row upon row of tents. Than a gun shot, and I felt it hit the ground right beside my foot. Another shot was fired and this time the bullet sank deep into my calf. The pain was immense like fire and ice yet no relief came from either. I soon stumble and fall to my knees. Leon turns to look at me, runs back to help me to my feet.

"Can you run?" He asked.

"N. . .no, I don't believe so." I respond

"Than we've lost."

"No we have not lost not yet. They still have to break us."

"And that is easer said than done."

"Yes my friend much so."

We turn to face our opponents and now captors, Because now. . .we are truly at their mercy. I was pulled away from Leon only to fall to my knees once more. I was than dragged away by two men in uniform, and was throne roughly into a holding cell. Now I was lying on my side looking at my surroundings. The floor if that is what you would call it was hay, and the bars iron by the smell of it. Outside the iron bars was a bronze brazier with iron roods heating in coals. What can those be for? I thought in wonderment as the heat of the coals heated the medal to almost white hot temperature. I could feel blood stream onto the straw, the bullet was still logged deep in my calf and the pain was still hard to describe. A man opened the cell door with one of the red hot roods in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"{The man comes up to me and holds my arms down, not like I was in any state to fight.

"You will tell us what we want or we may have to resort to something less pleasant." He says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Never!" I snap.

"So be it." He lowered the hot iron to my flesh and my scream rips the night air, my back bows as I struggle agent him but to no avail. He takes the iron from my flesh and looks at me as a tear runs down my grime covered face.

"Will you tell now?"

"Never." I snap hatred dripping from my voice.

"So let it be done." He once again lowers the iron to my exposed skin, and once more my screams rent the night air. The pain was enough to make a human feint, but I'm not human now am I? He removed the rod and stood up.

"You'll break sooner or later."

Than with that he left locking the door behind him. I didn't sleep well that night. Dreams of the pain I had wrought were Always waking me, and if not that the pain of my burns was enough to keep me awake. Before dawn broke I could hear screams like the ones I had let out last night. Pained and almost broken, but somehow still strong. As the sun rose I saw two men drag Leon into the courtyard right before me, than someone opened the door to my cell and they tossed Leon in with me.

"Oh, Leon what have they done to you?" I asked as I took in the lashings he had gotten, and not on his back but on his chest with was bare.

"Nothing I can't handle Toran. Trust me."

"I do trust you but for your own sake let me heal you, if only for this one time."

"Alright but quick so they don't see."

I knew that he was back to his old playful self even before my tongue hit his wound. I bend over him, how to say directly on top of him. I place my lips to one of the wounds and the coppery taste of his blood fills my mouth. Healing was something that came nattily to me, a gift if you will. I'm not the only one with a gift, Leon if he starts fighting. . .you wouldn't believe it. I think once he took out an entire army single handedly. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a moan from Leon.

"Toran st. . .stop." He said breathlessly. I than felt something and froze in place, I looked at Leon who was blushing a deep crimson red.

"Oh, Leon." I crooned softly.

I pull myself up so I was face-to-face with him. I than bring my lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. A kiss that he hesitantly returns, and he soon warms up to my idea. He than rolls me onto my back, his hips grinding agents mine and I moan, my mind in a daze. I could fell the eyes of the men-in-arms on the two of us, but I could have cared less about them, all that mattered to me now was Leon. The world could have seen it's final day and it would not have mattered as long as I had Leon by my side. As day once again broke I could fell an arm around my waist. I look behind me to see a sleeping Leon. His breathing even and calm, so I once again lay down and let sleep take hold. I awoke to the sound of Leon's voice, so I listen.

"My love, my heart, my soul, they all belong to you. My love, my life, my soul." Whispered Leon, his voice like the purr of a cat.

"Oh, Leon do you really mean it?" I asked

"Yes, I really do mean it, I love you Toran."

" I love you too Leon."

I snuggled deeper into his chest and sigh, blissfully unaware of anything else. I could fell eyes on me and I look out thought the bars, and see three men right out side the bars. They were oddly quiet, than I felt suddenly exposed. I knew what had happen last night, and the fact Leon was still alive surprised me, all be it a welcome one. One of the men pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the cell door. He walked in and pulled Leon away, forcing him to stand in the middle of the courtyard. Across the courtyard stood a man with a rifle in hand. Than the man raised the rifle took aim, and I could have sworn he winked at Leon who nodded. Just before firing he took aim at the lock and shoot. With the sound of ringing medal the lock brook. I pull on my tunic and rush to Leon's side. Looking at the men around me. Some I could see were only disguised as the opposing side. Though I think the odds are in their favor, for I was weak and injured.

A gun shoot was fired, with side I can not say. But I could have sworn that all hell had broken lose. Some men were punching others stabbing and even some shooting. The only thing I can for sure remember was when Leon had cried out and all fighting had stopped. It was eerily silent, as Leon gasped for air but was unable to. He was standing before a general, who pulled a knife free of Leon's chest. I saw him fall to the ground gasping, and I rushed to his side holding his head in my lap as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Leon stay with me...please I beg of you stay with me." I pleaded.

"Toran I'm sorry...oh, so sorry."

"Leon no...please...no."

"Sorry...Toran that...I could not...see our unborn child...tell him I'm sorry." With those last words the warmth in Leon's hand diminished, and was gone...Leon was dead.

"You will pay for this!" I growled at Leon's killer.

"Uh, oh...you did it now." It would have been funny, except I was to mad to care.

"You're mine."

"Now let's not get hasty." Said the general.

"Hasty! Me hasty?! You should have F'in thought of that before you go and kill my beloved!" My hands rap around his neck and I begin to squeeze. He choked and coughed but I continued. Soon I had tossed him aside like so many before him. All the men that had served under him stared at me in wonder.

"What?!" I snapped at them.

"He never choose a second in command." Replied one.

"Thank you for freeing us from that tyrant. He never truly appreciated us for our hard work." There was mumbles of agreement.

"Well figure it out yourselves were leaving. Troops move out!"

I bend down and pick up Leon's body, and tears fall down my cheeks once more. We arrive at the camp and I had them build a large pile of wood and straw for his burial. So they did, and it was not long before I was setting Leon's body down. I kiss his forehead as all family dose, and back away. They light the mound on fire, for you see we never liked the idea of sitting in the ground and rooting away.

"Good by my love, my life, my soul. " I whispered.

I walk away to my tent, wishing to be alone. They had finally done it ten long years of war and they had finally done it. I was broken, I was lost. I lost all felling that day, and I never thought to regain it. Even after the birth of my child Ares, named after the patron god of his father. But that didn't last long, for Ares had been slaughtered at age eleven, and I fell into an even deeper depressed state. I was ignored and hated by most pitted and admired by few.)"

"That's the story." I said, tears running down my face.

"Oh, my. You have been though a lot haven't you?" Asked Yugi's Grandpa.

"Yes and I'm surprised I'm even talking to you now." There was a knock at the door and I tense up.

"I'll get it." Said Yugi.

"No you go hide, quickly." I said in return.

"Why, who is it?"

"I think you mean who was it."

"What?"

"It's a spirit."

"How do you know that?"

"Spirits have an aura, if you will. Sometimes I can sense them, others not so mush."

"Than how do you know about this one?"

"Because...I'm the one who killed him."


End file.
